


g´ork

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: the mertens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: here finally g´ork´s stroy, enjoy.





	g´ork

G´ork is a blue-eyed mature originalcon who was found as a originalcon(baby II) in a rainy night at an alley by paullie mertens after the monster war ended.  
Paullie took care of the originalcon and healed his wounds.  
But before that, g´ork(his previous name was lymo) was with an old painter called jonathan strauss during 1884, jon was now a shadow person because he sold his soul to abaddon by the age of 85 just to end his life and be with his love: Mel, who died in 1820 due to an arsenic poisoning while wearing a green dress.

Later, lymo was found by llie, she renamed him g´ork and took it care of him, later on, g´ork became a mature originalcon that helped the people, one of his known appearances were at the event: the extraordinary massacre, g´ork didn’t remembered about his previous memories,

he was eldain´s assisntant in his 2nd nocturnalis during the events of van dork.  
But one of his known cases was about visiting st capresse museum(paul´s grandpa´s other museum),due to paul´s ghost problem in one of the houses that his grandpa gave to him,as you know paul´s grandpa falsified jonathan´s will to get his house and the paintings, just to get money.  
Anyway, also one of the museum´s guards asked them about there was a ghost in one of the districts.  
They went through the bronze gate that was decorated with some monsters, at the upper part there was a self-portrait of an old painter, eldain noticed that one of the monsters was norvegicus´s father.  
As they entered, they turned on the night vision and oh boy, they found a ghost, as they ran away, eldain didn’t want to call the ghostbusters, and instead he called paullie, who was an expert in contacting with the dead,  
Hours passed, llie and her friends contacted with the ghost that tormented paul and the museum.  
And guess who it was… old man jonathan.  
Jonathan knew paul very well, he saw him when paul was 5yrs old, lil´paul was sleeping in his bed, paul remember that he asked his grandpa about that.  
Then g´ork appeared, he saw jonathan, g´ork didn’t remember him, but jon told everything, making gork remembering what jon have done such has abusing physically and psychologically to g´ork, but he remembered he stabbed jon when he was in his shadow person materialization.  
During an argument…  
Jon: don’t say this to your father!  
G´ork: YOU´RE NOT MY FATHER!.  
The room went silent.  
Jon:don’t say that..  
G´ork: I was never your son.

Months later, g´ork was sitting on a park bench, his had a bit of hair growing, paullie was here too, after what happened, she was worried about him, but they saw that jon returned as a shadow person, and the showdown begun, after hours of battle, jon saw a girl with long brown hair who was wearing green clothes stared at him, as the shadow person went towards her, but he was stabbed by g´ork,  
And so once again, the city and the museum were saved by g´ork.  
Months passed, now gork in his 30s, who has now long hair and goatee, is a sober mature originalcon who is also a member of the mertens squad, and he hates tack a little bit.

The end.


End file.
